Will the Dragon Fall?
by Neleh
Summary: [R: for language] Harry and Ron take on a horrible obsession with attempting to murder Draco. >*r/r :) my first HP fic! i'd loveta know what you think, kk?*
1. I'll get you, Malfoy..

Take Away the Dragon

****

****

**Author's note/  **oi! This is for both Drakey fans and Drakey haters! But yeah, it's another drakey fic.. we just looove drakey! ^___^ oi, at first it may sound like I hate him.. but I really do wuv him :D so woohoo! Read on and screw grammar and add some profanity.. bwahaha.. ahem.. so if I haven't freaked ya out already.. read on, fair marauder.

OH! Btw, this takes place in their uhm.. 5th year :)

**Disclaimer/** characters belong to J.K.R! Ya know which ones J

[DISCRETION: may contain some profanity and weirdness]

----------------------------------------------------

Take Away the Dragon;; by, Neleh 

Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's pride and joy. Harry Potter's pain in the ass. Harry Potter was the big shot in school, the celebrity. Where as Draco Malfoy was his adversary, his enemy, the one Slytherin who was always in Harry's face. Got the idea of what Draco Malfoy is now? Well, there's more. While being a cactus up Harry's butt, Draco was also driving Harry's best friends up the wall. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. That says a great deal about Harry doesn't it? He hangs out with two people.. what kind of a celebrity is that? Well, anyways, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always confronted with Draco.. as much as Draco could, he ran into them and made them look like dweebs in  front of as many people as possible.

Let me tell you this, Draco took it a little too far one day and crossed the line. He crossed the line, walked around the corner, and slapped the fat lady sitting on the bus stop. Well, to Harry he went way further than that.. and he was going to pay.

"No. He took it too far, Hermione! I don't get why you won't help! We need your big brain to help with everything! I want to get back at that stupid git now! NOW NOW!" Ron Weasley screeched, banging his hand on the table. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Harry. He and Harry were both trying to convince Hermione into helping them..er.. _murder_ Draco Malfoy.

"Ron, like I said before. This is utterly wrong! Even though he almost ripped off your arm and switched around your face, it's not enough to murder someone!" She retorted with a motherly like tone in her voice. She waved her finger at him as if she were going to say 'you're grounded'.

Ron hated this, he didn't like people who were bossy and smart at the same time. "You're not the one with his eyeballs on each ear! I don't understand why you didn't grow bat wings or something."

"Well, maybe because I wasn't anywhere near you! I was in the Li-"

"Library. I know I know," Ron interrupted. He slumped back into his maple-wood chair and put his feet on top of the table.

Harry opened his mouth and to his surprise, instead of utter useless words he said something. 

"Come on, Hermione," his voice said, coming from under Ron's arm. Harry had no mouth. Seriously. This obviously was another thing Draco did to piss them off. Ron lifted his arm and there was Harry's mouth, chatting away. "Ron said everything! Look, you're not the one who has to talk from under your best friend's armpit!" Harry said annoyingly. Hermione buried her face in a book and snorted.  Lucky for Hermione.. she didn't have anything misplaced on her.. well.. except her hair. He and Ron were.. well, Harry's face was a little more worse than having his mouth transferred to under Ron's pit. Malfoy had somehow figured out how to turn his head into a snow globe. Malfoy was a clever person, too. In the midst of hexing both Ron and Harry, he managed to enrage them by deeply insulting Headmaster Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Harry and Ron's parents, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Hermione.

"We should get started now, Harry. Miss thing here won't help. So we might as well do it alone." Ron abruptly got up from his chair and dragged Harry across the common room and to the other end. As they made their way, they saw a lot of people do exactly was Hermione did.. bury their face in a book and snort. 

"YEAH. GO AHEAD AND SNORT AT US!" Ron angrily shouted at them. He lifted up his arm, expecting Harry to say something. He put it back down when he noticed that everyone was pinching their noses. Harry decided not to add on to Ron's little comment, mostly because he didn't know what to ay. They both sat alone in a corner of the room and kept away from the rest of the people in the common room, mainly to avoid their giggling and snorting.

"So, Ron," Harry asked, his voice muffling under Ron's arm. "How exactly are we going to kill Malfoy?" Ron had lifted his arm and was staring at Harry's moving lips. "I mean, we CAN'T use the unforgivable curses. They're too harsh."

"Oh. Well.. uhh…" Ron looked his he was going to glow a deep scarlet any second. Oops… there it is. He glowed a deep scarlet. He was trying to scratch out something on a piece of parchment. Harry looked over his shoulder to see the word 'Unforgivable' and knew that Ron WAS planning to use the curses. "Uhm. I was ..err thinking we could uh…" He said pretty quickly, tumbling over his words.

"What to do.. what to do," Harry muffled again and waited for Ron to lift his arm.

"Bloody hell, can't wait until Pomfrey finishes that potion to switch us back to normal." 

"POTION! That's it, Ron! You're a genius! We can create a potion to.. and then we can.. OOHHH! This is so good! Write this down," Harry excitedly squeaked. He stood up and rammed his fist into his palm. He had an evil smile on his face and the snow in his snow globe head was whirling around. Harry definitely found an idea to murder Draco. 

Ron rummaged through his bag for more parchment. Finally, took out a long piece that was crumpled up and had the words 'Dear Hermione' crossed out. Harry didn't bother to ask, but began to talk about his plans. His eyes glittered with evil as he watched Ron jot down his every word.

**Thanks! Review on ur way out pllz? :D**


	2. Vile of Poison

Take Away The Dragon;;  by. Neleh

**Author's note/  **I guess I went ahead and decided to write chapter two! ^___^ (did you all notice the change in pen name? YEP!) To sum up whats been going on incase I lost someone, Draco screwed up Ron and Harry's face using some wacked spell from some book from Knockturn Alley. They both wanna get back at him and that's what's happening now :) Oh yeah! I made up some spells/herbs in this one.. sooo ya XD

**Disclaimer/** characters belong to J.K.R! Ya know which ones J

[DISCRETION: may contain some..ok LOTS OF profanity and weirdness]

Reviews would be totally appreciated!! ^____^ be mean be nice be whatever! Just review :P I wanna know atleast SOME PEOPLE read my story! Hehe..

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, is the poor little baby WEASLE gunna cry now?" Draco Malfoy spat at poor Ginny as she sat in a corner of the hall, crying. Her red hair looked very disheveled and she had her face buried in her hands as she bawled uncontrollably. Draco towered over her, his wand in his hand.

"I hate you!" Ginny managed to spit out at the smirking Draco.

"You little squib. Next time when we say MOVE you MOVE!" He shouted at her as he treaded past with his head held high, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. All three of the bastards were snorting with giddiness from watching little Ginny cry.

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon, Saturday. Most of the students were in their common rooms or the library and as usual Draco and his posse decided to go mess with any Gryffindors they came across. Unfortunately for Ginny, she had just came from the library and was headed to the Gryffindor tower when she ran into those three mischievous Slytherins. Even more unfortunately for her, she dropped all her library books right infront of them. Draco had screamed at her to pick them up and move but she couldn't gather them all quickly enough. And before she knew it, Draco had casted a couple spells on her. Poor Ginny's flaming red hair was cut so horribly that in some places on her head, she was bald and all her freckles turned into warts. What ever else Draco had casted… who knows?

Now, It was about 5:45 p.m. when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had just about reached the entrance to the Slytherin tower. Crabbe and Goyle were listening with ears perked to Draco's story as they walked.

"And then Potter screamed like a little girl when I zapped that git's bloody mouth to under Weasley's pit. He probobly screamed because it smelled so bad!" Draco let out a loud and long fake laugh, making himself look superior to Crabbe and Goyle---- who also laughed along. Little did they know that two Gryffindors were hiding behind a statue of the great Salazar Slytherin, waiting for their arrival.

"THAT'S IT.. I'M GUNNA BLOODY MURDER HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" Ron screamed in a whisper as he listened to Draco's story. Both he and Harry were back to normal. They had found the Panaceelia flower in Snape's office and decided to take two blossoms. When they brought up enough courage to eat a flower, the Panaceelia cured all their mis-haps. No more talking from under Ron's arm and no more eyeballs on ears. Don't get me wrong, they were both greatful for the flower but they still had the urge to get rid of that Draco Malfoy for good.

"Shut your trap, Ron! Do you want to kill Malfoy or not?!" Harry angrily told him, punching him in the arm. Ron nodded. "Where's the instant poison potion?" Ron lifted a small vile of dark green goop. "And the fainting gas?" Ron took out another vile from his pocket, this time it was a light brown liquid. "Brilliant. Now.. we'll just wait for them to walk by. SHH.. here they come." Harry quickly ducked behind the statue and listened for their voices to get closer.

"Hahaha.. have you boys seen Hermione lately? You know, she doesn't look half bad… for a mudblood." Draco smirked and 'heh-heh'ed' to himself as Crabbe and Goyle followed up with some grunts and "Oh yeah".

Harry could hear Ron grumbling something to himself as he poked his head from behind the statue. He just ignored him and looked for where the three were. "Perfect." He whispered to himself as his eyes narrowed. They were right where he wanted them to be, right infront of the entrance. "NOW RON!" Harry shouted, jumping out from behind the statue.

"RIGHT!" Ron jumped out and slammed the brown vile onto the ground, releasing the gas right into the 3 Slytherin's faces.

"YOU TWO!?! BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! SNAPE WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU BASTARDS!" Draco shouted with fury as he fumbled for his wand. "WHERE THE HELL…. IS…. THAT…. DAMN…fucking… wa…wand…." He drowsily gurgled out the last of his words as he fell to the floor in a deep sleep. Harry and Ron high-fived and jumped in the air at their success.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET MALFOY! Bloody bastard." Ron scram out at the sleeping Draco and spat in his face. "HA! HA! HA! You can't hurt me now, CAN YOU?!" Ron screamed even louder as he began kicking Draco in the stomach.

"RON! STOP IT! Don't get carried away! Someone might hear you!" Harry notified Ron. "Besides, he still isn't dead! Here's the potion.." Harry dug into his robe pockets. "Hold on I know it's in here somewhere… UGH OH NO!" He lifted his robe and peeked through the hole in his right pocket. "AAAHHHH!!"

"Harry. Please. Tell. Me. That. The. Potion. Is. In. Your. Other. Pocket." Ron said through clenched teeth. He had balled up his hand into and fist and moved towards Harry with every word. Harry kept backing away, hands flailing in the air.

"Now Ron.. don't panic! Maybe it's still around here some---"

"What are you two doing?!" A very familiar girl's voice shouted from behind Harry.

"HERMIONE?!" Both boys' said simultaneously in disbelief as they both faced her.

Hermione tapped her foot nosily on the ground. Her bushy brown hair was falling on her face as she narrowed her eyes towards Ron and Harry. Her left arm was crossed under her right, which was waving a vile of forest green goop in the air. Both Harry and Ron recognized it as their potion and was relieved and afraid at the same time. From occurrences earlier, they knew Hermione would never want to kill Draco. They even took a bet that she would tell on them if they succeeded in killing him.

"You boys have got plenty of explaining to do. You better make this one good. Long story or short, I don't care. I have PLENTY of time."

Author's Note #2;; Woohoo! WOOHOOO! How was it? Good, bad? What?  :)  remember to review on your way out! Thankya and tell everyone about "Take Away the Dragon" and uhmm… Yup! :) Byebye!


End file.
